


My World

by chrisgiaconfetti



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisgiaconfetti/pseuds/chrisgiaconfetti
Summary: "Don't be ashamed of wanting it all," they said. "Take everything the world has to give and never look back."





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet fluff story for Yuuri and Viktor <3

"Don't be ashamed of wanting it all," they said. "Take everything the world has to give and never look back."

"The world" is a strange idea, isn't it? There's the earth, the galaxy, the universe, yes. The physical "world" is an attainable concept. What's strange is that we all have our own "worlds." None of us are seeing anything alike. If you asked me what my world was, my answer would be a name. That is not the truth for everyone.

Our "worlds" are what we invest ourselves in, what we care about most. To a businessman, his world may be his company. My father might have been like that if he hadn't fallen blindly in love. I am the same. 

I didn't take everything the world had to offer me. I'd feel way too selfish if I did that. I stole a piece of the world, and I feel bad enough for doing just that. But I will never regret it.

The piece of the world I took is a person. He's become my entire world, and I his.

Love was such a foreign idea to me for a very long time. I didn't know why one would pursue love, what pursuing love entailed, how it would feel to want to chase after a feeling. I understand now, though. 

The world is a beautiful place.

I knew what love was when I realized I'd been devoured by all of it. Devoured by velvet silver, by soft pale skin, by azure eyes that look like glass and could in fact shatter my heart, by graceful lips trailing behind elegant words.

My world is a beautiful place.

His name falls off my lips and my deviously sweet tongue as if it were arcane, taboo.

"Share your smile with the world," he told me.

"Viktor," I said in that intimate way, "you are my world."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos are appreciated!


End file.
